Question: The pizza store is having a $25\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$11$, how much would you save with the discount?
Answer: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $25\%$ $\times$ $$11$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$11$ = $$2.75$ You would save $$2.75$ because of the discount.